Wet strength properties are critical in certain fibrous structures, especially sanitary tissue products, particularly toilet tissue. Fibrous structures utilize wet strength additives to impart wet strength. One example of a commercially available wet strength additive is PAREZ® from Bayer Chemicals.
Fibrous structures, such as sanitary tissue products, particularly toilet tissues that contain wet strength additives, especially temporary wet strength additives, exhibit wet strength properties such as Initial Total Wet Tensile, % Decay, Decay Rate and/or % Clogging Reduction. These wet strength properties influence the ease at which such fibrous structures can be flushed in conventional toilets for example.
Prior art fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products comprising conventional wet strength additives exhibit a % Decay at 5 minutes of around 33% and/or a % Decay at 30 minutes of around 64%.
There continues to be a need for fibrous structures that comprise wet strength additives, especially temporary wet strength additives that exhibit improved wet strength properties, especially temporary wet strength properties, over existing fibrous structures that contain conventional wet strength additives in order to better meet the needs of consumers of fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop fibrous structures comprising wet strength additives, especially temporary wet strength additives that exhibit improved wet strength properties as compared to fibrous structures comprising conventional wet strength additives.